Amber Dragon
The Amber Dragon is an epic dragon of the Gemstone element. Appearance The Amber dragon is various shades of orange. It has one pair of brownish-red horns too curled to be of much use. It has three toes on each of its four legs, along with two pairs of dewclaws on each foot. One pair of church-window turquoise wings sprout from its back. Abilities Weapons The amber dragon's horns are very thick, and are useful when charging against predators. Defenses The thick orange skin of the amber dragon prevent it from mild injury. Other Abilities TBA Breath Weapon The tree sap that the amber dragon swallows is converted into gas in the dragon's stomach. Then, it can release an orange-hued cloud of haze. Weaknesses Although extremely durable, the skin of the amber dragon can be broken beyond repair if hit hard enough. Habitat Regions Amber dragons can be found in the northern regions of the Drakar Forest, where the trees are rich in sap for the amber dragon to consume. They are also found on the Shimmering Isles. Preferred Home Amber dragons prefer places where trees are rich in sap, which usually means forests. Sheltering/Nesting The solidified sap in the amber dragon's stomach is usually regurgitated and sculpted to create a domed nest. When the amber dragon hibernates in its nest, the sap can sustain the dragon for centuries, millennia even. Diet It is still a mystery to dragonologists why amber dragons eat sap, but, it is seen that its chosen snack has many uses. It can both convert the sap in its stomach to solid and gas, using the solid sap, dubbed "amber", after the dragon, for nesting. It also eats insects, which it stores in the solidified sap it collects. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality TBA Social Order Amber dragons do not live in packs, but instead live similar to humans, with their closest family. When one of their family gets too old, or sick, they will encase their relative in solid sap. Relationship to Wizards TBA Life Cycle Mating TBA Birth TBA Infancy TBA Adolescence TBA Adulthood TBA Life Span TBA History Discovery Zelanzy, an aspiring poet, was searching the Drakar Forest, on the shores of Verulos, for inspiration for his next poem. So far he had found nothing but Direngra flowers. But, just as he was about to lose hope, he found a family of amber dragons in a dome of solidified sap. This happened long ago, when wizards did not yet exist. Origin of Name Zelanzy named the newfound creatures after the colour of their skin, amber, which also expanded to the term for solidified tree sap. The eleventh month of the year started to be called No-Amber because it was when the dragon promptly disappeared in the wild. Over time, this began to be called November. Magic TBA Notable Dragons TBA References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Epic Dragons Category:Limited Category:Dragons Category:Gemstone Dragons Category:Inhabitants of Drakar Forest Category:Inhabitants of the Shimmering Isles Category:Inhabitants of Verulos Category:Dragons named after the substance they produce